iAm Over Protective
by LoveSexMagic
Summary: Not good at Descriptions. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


"Hey, Carly, can I have 5 dollars?" Sam said as she shut her locker.

"Why?"

"I ran out of allowence and I'm running low on beef jerky."

"Freak." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." Freddie leaned agiainst a locker.

"Oh, look what godzilla spit up." Sam stated. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Um, excuse me," All 3 turned to a brunette girl with big blue eyes. She was really pretty. Freddie got a look in his eyes, and Carly knew that look. It was the look that he had when he met Carly.

"Do you know where room-" Her eyes got wide as she saw who was standing there.

"You- and- you guys are from iCarly." She smiled.

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Carly," Carly shook her hand.

"I'm Sam," Sam shook her hand.

The girl went to Freddie, and he just stared at her. Sam punched him in the arm and he snapped out of his daze.

"I-I'm Freddie," He shook her hand. She giggled.

"Im Devynn." She smiled at Freddie.

"Listen, we've been wanting to interview a new kid for iCarly. You wanna do it?" Carly offered.

"Are you serious?" She gleamed.

"As serious as a monkey on a unicycle." Sam stated.

"You can come to the studio after school."

"Great, thanks!" She beamed and walked away. Freddie watched lovestruck.

"Somebodys got a crush!" Carly slightly pushed Freddie on the arm.

"Who is she?" He said, still lovestruck.

"Um, didn't she say her name was Devynn,stupid?" Sam stated. Freddie put his head against the locker.

...After School....

"And this is where iCarly is shot." Carly held her arm out and let Devynn in the room from the elevator, with Sam behind them. For some reason, Freddie wasn't there yet.

"Wow, it's so cool!" She looked around.

"Yeah. Do you mind if you just watch today, then we interview you next time?"

"Sure!" She smiled. Just then, the elevator dinged, and in ran Freddie, panting.

"You guys- didn't-wait-" He stopped talking when he saw Devynn.

"Uh, hi." He smiled.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Ok, so iCarly starts in 5. Let's get set up."

...After the show...

"That was so awesome!" Devynn stood up and smiled.

"Thanks." Carly said. "You thirsty or anything?"

"Yeah, a little thirsty."

"I'll show her where it is." Freddie quickly stated.

"Ok, knock yourself out." Carly stated. Freddie took her downstairs.

"Freddies falling hard, don't you think?" Carly said.

"Yeah, but she's not his type." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's cool, and he's a nerd." Sam walked towards the stairs.

Carly laughed. They walked downstairs, and when they got to the bottom, they saw Freddie and Devynn on the couch, making out?(Sitting up, though)

"Echem" Sam cleared her throat. Freddie fell off the cough out of scaredom. Devynn looked over and quickly stood up.

"Uh, hi guys." She smiled and waved. Freddie stood.

"Hey guys."

"Um, I think I should be going." Devynn smiled akwardly and walked out the door.

"Hey guys." Spencer walked in.

"How could you do that, Freddie?" Sam and Carly screamed.

"Guys, I-"  
"You just met her!" Carly yelled.

"Whats going on?" Spencer asked sternly.

"We had a new girl come to the show, and Freddie was supposed to be getting her something to drink, and we found them in a hardcore lip-lock!" Sam screamed.

"Wow." Spencer shook his head.

"Guys, she's my friend-"

"More like friend-with-benefits!" Carly yelled.

"Listen, if Freddie likes the girl, you're gonna have to respect that." Spencer told them.

"I guess your right. Sorry Freddie." They said.

"It's ok..." He said."Aw man she left!"

............

"I can't believe Freddie would make out with a girl he just met." Carly said as she slammed her locker shut.

"It did seem like he really liked her. Do you think Freddie could be in..." They both looked at each other and screamed.

"Um, hi guys." Devynn walked up.

"Listen, _Devynn_," Carly got in her face.

"Stay away from Freddie." They both said.

"W-W-Why?" She stuttered.

"He-um-uh-... He doesn't like you! Yeah, and um, he's gonna break your heart. He does that to every new girl." Sam and Carly said.

"What? So yesterday-"

"He said it was nothing. ." Sam said.

"Oh." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes."Um, I can't make it to the show " And she ran.

..........

"Ok, iCarly starts in 20. Wheres Freddie?" Sam said pacing.

"Do you think he found out?" Carly worried.

"Probably not."

Freddie walked in. His head was down and he looked tired.

"Come on Freddie, we have to rehearse."

"Guys, do we have to do iCarly today?" he asked.

"Duh, why?" Sam said.

"Devynn said she didn't want to talk to me ever again. She said yesterday was .All." He sighed.

"Well, you don't need her." They said.

"Guys, you don't get it! I really like her, and I thought she liked me back. God, this sucks." He yelled and sat on the stool. "By the way, where is she?"

"Should we tell him?" Carly whispered.

Sam nodded.

"Listen, we have to tell you something." Carly said. Freddie looked up.

"Ok, we thought that Devynn was gonna break your heart. So we told her to stay away from you. We told her you never wanted to see her again, and yesterday was nothing. At. All." They confessed.

"You did what?" Freddie hissed.

"Were so sorry!" They yelled.

"So you did that, to an innocent girl, broke her heart, and now she wont even talk to me!" He yelled.

"Freddie-" Carly was cut off.

"Forget it! I thought you guys were my friends." He shook his head and walked out.

............

"Spencer, we need help." Carly stated as she walked into the living room where Spencer was working on his latest sculpture, A giant taco made out of toilet paper and cardboard.

"Shoot." He said.

"Well , we told Devynn to stay away from Freddie, now she wont talk to him, so we told Freddie, and he flipped out and left. What do we do?"

"Um, wow. Why'd you-"

"We thought she was gonna break his heart." They said simultaneously.

"Well, you have to apologize, to both of them. Tell Devynn the truth, and for the sake of it, get them together." He said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

................................

Freddie saw Devynn sitting on the steps of the school, books on her lap, head down, twirling her hair.

"Um, can we talk?" He walked up. She looked up at him, then looked back down. He sat next to her.

"What Carly and Sam said, none of that was true. They confessed and told me everything. I never said anything. They were just being protective. I can understand Carly, but Sam...." He paused. She giggled. "But I would never do that to you. Your nice, smart, and really pretty. Devynn, I really like you." She looked straight at him.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I like you too." She smiled. He grinned and leaned in. Sam and Carly were at the top of the steps.

"Aww!" They both said. They broke apart and looked up. Sam and Carly stepped down.

"Devynn, and Freddie, were both really sorry." Carly said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"It's ok guys," He turned to Devynn," and Devynn, will you-um- will you-"

"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" She asked.

"I think so."

"Then yes. I will be your girlfriend." They hugged. Sam and Carly watched. Everything was back to normal. They had a group hug, not expecting what was going to happen after school.

............

Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat in the main room, Freddie on the computer, Sam looking through the refridgerator, and Carly sprawled out on the couch. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Carly yelled, channel-surfing. In came Devynn, crying.

"Whats wrong?" Carly asked as she jumped up. Freddie immediately looked up, and when he saw Devynn, ran over and embraced her in a hug. Sam ran over.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I'm-sniff-moving." She cried.

"What?" They yelled. Devynn broke away from Freddies grip and looked at them.

"My dad found a better job offer. In Miami-"

"Miami?! This can't be happening!" Freddie yelled.

"And my parents said I'm going unless I find somewhere else to live." She sniffled.

"Live here! Spencer wouldn't mind!" Carly said.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna intrude."

"Well I need some company when Sam and Freddie aren't here. It'd be fun!" Carly said. "Spencer!" Spencer came running into the room.

"Yeah?" He saw Devynn."What happened?"

"Devynn is moving. She has to move, or live with someone else. Can she live with us?" Carly asked.

"Sure. It'd be fun having another person around." He said.

"Thank god!" Freddie ran over and hugged Spencer.

"Ok,ok. Devynn, i'll call your parents, and we'll go get your stuff." He said.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled. They had a group hug.

"Welcome to iCarly, Devynn!" Carly said.

**Ok, this is my first fanfic. I don't watch iCarly that much. Don't be hatin. This was kind of an intro to the new character, and if it was a TV show, it's be the start of a new season. or the last episode of a season. IDK. But heres what Devynn is like:**

**Shes crazier than Sam. She is really athletic and laid-back. She doesn't care what people think of her and shes awesome with anything that involves tech or softball.**

**Also, I have a tendency to describe outfits. I read The Clique Series a little bit, but you get hooked on describing outfits after you read it. The next one will be about Devynns past coming back to haunt her. I don't wanna give away too much buttt...... tell me if you like it.**


End file.
